The present invention relates to a straight-line cutting machine having a transverse holding device for receiving knife holders with which the individual knives, via a drive connected to the knife holder, may be positioned at a counter roller.
A straight-line cutting machine of the aforementioned kind has been known from German patent 23 40 804 in which individual pressing knives are disclosed as components of a straight-line cutting machine which is designed for especially small cutting widths. With this device, each individual knife holder must be placed onto the transverse holding device of the straight-line cutting machine, must then be adjusted to a respective cutting position and fastened to the transverse holding device by a respective fastening means which is driven by a screw.
With this known arrangement of knife holders of a straight-line cutting machine, it is a well-known problem that the adjustment of the knife holders to the desired cutting width is very time consuming and difficult. Each individual knife holder must be fastened in its respective adjusted position at the transverse holding device, whereby it must be taken into consideration that the knife holders are positioned at an angle to the transverse holding device in order to ensure the required exact cutting width which is determined by the distance between the knives of the knife holders. Even when carefully executing the adjustment and fastening of the individual knife holders, the addition of the tolerances (play) of the individual knife holders, due to their construction and fastening at the transverse holding device, a disadvantageous inaccuracy of the cutting width results for a straight-line cutting machine with a plurality of knife holders.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a straight-line cutting machine with which the adjustment of the cutting width of the coordinated knife holders is facilitated, while, at the same time, the accuracy is increased.